Darkling Family
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: All that Pitch wanted was a family. He just never guessed it would've be this way.
1. Prologue

_Darkling Family_

* * *

 **Summary:** All that Pitch wanted was a family. He just never guessed it would've be this way.

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies and The Rise of the Guardians (movie). If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters from the movie, they belong to Williams Joyce. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Pairing/s in this chapter:** LE/PB

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe, Character Death, Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence

 **N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 1,950

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

November 2004

 _ **PB**_ _ **'s POV**_

Pitch sat in his lair playing with the sand in silence. There was nothing else he could do but try. He might never have enough power... but there were the few thousands who believed. Adults which made the fear lots weaker than what he needed, yet beggars can't be pickers. One more attempt, just one more and... failure. And there goes all the fear he'd collected during whatever war the adults were fighting upstairs. In the _'real world'_.

Pitch looked up longingly. Maybe he'd find one of his believers. One really scared and in need of a fear discharge.

He let the shadows transport him into the outside world and looked around. Looked like he was in London.

"HELP!"

And in luck. Pitch followed the scream and stayed in the darkness as a group of drunk men... these were wizards... of course they believed in him because they are taught to and how to fight his minions. How many Boggarts had he sent only for them to return after being forced back into his realm with laughter? The poor creatures never stood a chance against this kind. Pitch's eyes narrowed. Finally, he'd be able to make at least some of them pay for what they did to the poor Fearlings.

"Who'd help a Mudblood like you?" The voice was slurred barely managing the words out.

Pitch turned to who they meant and found a dark-ginger witch holding unto a stick as if it was a life source. He stayed in the shadows and saw her eyes. Green. Not any green. It was like looking into the sky and see all of these stars and constellations. It reminded Pitch of a time where he could see it in another completely different way up in the sky...

"Please, help me."

Pitch frowned as the eyes looked directly into his eyes. The only thing visible in the shadows. The men turned but didn't see him. Not all wizards did believe he existed after all, only some. She did.

"Who are you talking to, you Cunt?"

It was the way she kept looking back even when she was hit that made him move. Maybe there was still some Kozmotis in him... he darkened the alley.

"What's... you summoned a creature?" Another drunk snarled at the believer.

"Bogeyman." The witch whispered in fear and... thankfulness.

The men started shouting around. Throwing their happy memories around and light. He started to be able to feed on their fear. He didn't feel any fear from her which was strange but he didn't question it. He let his Shadowmen eat the men alive. Doing to them what their race had done to his Fearlings for centuries. The woman never tried to escape. She leant down unto her knees and stayed there in acceptance.

Finally, the darkness stepped back and there was no sign of the wizards except their sticks of power. He stepped on one as he approached the woman who looked up at him, tears in her eyes and waiting. Her only fear was that she'd never wed her beloved in a month.

"You want me to kill you?" He asked.

"I didn't summon you but I know that asking the Bogeyman for help has consequences. If it's my life so be it. I won't bargain it. At least I won't die raped by those brutes."

Pitch watched her in silence. She was one of a kind. He'd give her that. He turned around to leave. She'd given him a feast already, he didn't need her fear as well.

"Release me." He warned when she grabbed his robes.

He looked at her who looked back scared. Not of him but of being alone. He turned and grabbed her shoulder manhandling her to her feet. She allowed it still scared. He stayed quiet as he looked at her eyes. In there was an attachment growing out of her knowledge. He saved her life and she got attached to him... her eyes, that called to him, stuck on his golden ones.

"You want to live?" She nodded. "Even so, you want to repay me?" A nod again.

Pitch stepped forward and she showed no more resistance than the usual resistance of a virgin being taken by the first time.

– **DF–**

Pitch returned home and smirked at the amount of fear he collected. He'd finally manage his army. He was certain of it.

Katherine stopped by once to check on him. She never commented on his handiwork. She understood somewhat his need. Magical humans, adults at that, didn't exactly help to keep him living. He needed more people to believe. He needed to make the Tsar pay.

He looked up at Katherine as she watched him weave the sand that she'd brought him from Sandman himself.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a nature to keep?"

"It's already unbalanced enough thanks to the humans' lack of fear." His Darkling Daughter argued as if she was just a child all over again. "Besides, do I need an excuse to visit the Nightmare King?"

"The Nightmare King maybe." Pitch replied and stored the sand. "To visit your father, now _that's_ a different story."

The smile he got was almost contagious. _Almost_. He left with her from his workshop and went with her to the library room where she picked her favourite book and handed back.

"How old are you again?" He asked his daughter with a known look.

Katherine sat on the floor before his favourite chair as if she wasn't the Mother Goose and smiled back expectantly. Pitch rolled his eyes and allowed it. She was still his everything, no matter what. Darkness in his heart or not.

– **DF–**

January 2005

Pitch was working when he felt it. A child... no, too old to be a child. A teenager most likely doing a daring that his or her friends had forced upon him or her.

A summoning to the superficies.

Pitch ignored it, but the teenager didn't stop. Not a daring then. A true summoning!

Unable to refuse it for much longer, Pitch let the shadows take him to the person and couldn't help the surprisement at whom he found. Under the bed of an old full of moth motel room was a dark-ginger woman saying _Bogeyman is real_ like a mantra, a hand on a slight there distend in her lower belly.

"Open your eyes so I can see your green eyes." He ordered, raising the bed diagonally.

The witch opened her eyes and looked back. The happiness that suddenly showed on her shadows surprised him. Hadn't he dealt with her attachment with him by taking it from her body that day? Had some feeling been left behind out of his control?

"I'm so glad you actually came. I was afraid it wouldn't work."

"Why did you summon me? I'm too busy to be here lazing around, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I truly am." The woman stood, thankful that he still kept the bed up and out from the way and walked to the desk by the side as he lowered the bed. "After I met you there was an investigation because of the deaths and they completely checked me. My... fiancé found out I'd lost my virginity to a creature of the dark and broke up with me. I was given very potent anti-perceptive potions... a month later I was in the hospital."

Pitch picked the parchment to him offered and opened it. It was a pregnancy test...

Pitch looked up at her his eyes growing.

"Even though I was made against my will to take anti-perceptive potions I still... your powers... your _seed_ " she blushed deep red, "is too potent."

Pitch looked at the parchment one more time.

"You were left behind by everyone else, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

Pitch closed his hand and looked up at the woman as the parchment disappeared through his Shadowmen. At Lily Rose Evans if the parchment was correct. She shivered. Good, even if pregnant she should be afraid of him. Pitch sent one of the Shadowmen towards Katherine and sat on a chair.

"Try to rest. Your ride might take a while."

Uncertain, Lily sat down on the mothy bed. It took a couple hours for Katherine to enter the room. Lily having fallen asleep. His daughter looked at the human, carrying the parchment in her hands.

"Who's the creature? The parchment doesn't say."

"I am." Katherine looked back surprised and then towards the witch. "That's your baby brother that she's carrying. I can't transport her with the shadows."

Katherine frowned confused back before comprehension appeared.

"I'll get her to the lair." She agreed ecstatically.

"It's just a believer that accidentally got pregnant. There's no lost love, Katherine." He sneered.

"I know." The woman agreed way too happy about the fact. "See you in several hours, Father."

Pitch would never understand his daughter, still the baby was too small for him to carry the witch with the shadows and she didn't have any money to transport herself to where he had the nearest doorway to his lair. He let the shadows take him and walked to his workshop.

Pitch frowned at finding himself before an empty room. Lily would've need a place to call her own... he huffed against his better judgment and entered. Katherine's knowing looks would've be a nightmare of it's own.

– **DF–**

Sunday, 31 July 2005

 **PB's POV**

Pitch didn't feel any actual attachment to the witch. She was a believer and once a source of pleasure and fear. Now she had delivered him a son. Katherine was in the next room holding the new-born as Lily's body finally breathed her lasts breaths. Her body wasn't ready for the son of Bogeyman and the only reason it didn't shut down before the time was because Katherine kept her living. That had been Lily's biggest fear, the inability to see it through.

"Can you...?" She requested and Pitch finally entered the room. "What do I...?"

"Think of Harry. How you'll never see him. How you never hear his first word. See his first step." Pitch could've kept up but already the human - who he'd given his former name just so his son wouldn't be born without a name - became bombarded with fear. "Good girl."

Pitch lowered and touched his lips to her's. He didn't mercilessly kill her like he did her attackers. She was the mother of his son and deserved to go out quietly. When he stepped back she was dead.

Pitch turned around and left the room uncaringly about the cadaver that now there inhabited. Katherine was in her room holding her brother and feeding him.

"How long more can you stay?"

"I'll have to check the Globe. See how messed up it become without me." She replied looking finally up. "He has _her_ eyes."

Pitch stepped forward and looked at the darkness of eyes and deep there he saw the same green like stars.

"We'll manage for several hours." Pitch replied and Katherine smiled back. "If I hear of you doing what I did: the human won't go out in a quiet sleep." He warned.

Katherine chuckled.

"Don't worry, Father. No man in my life. I'd send him to you first for your seal of approval."

Pitch raised an eyebrow back at the teasing tone.

"I'll know if you don't." He threatened and she nodded.

Katherine could be hundred-year-old. He still wouldn't let anyone near his Darkling Daughter.

Katherine finally set the sleeping baby on the baby cot in the room. She approached Pitch and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll try to be as brief as possible." She promised before she left.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

I wrote a fic for the 31 of December and then this one about Christmas hit me in two days a full fic.

It's finished only needs posting... And a Beta :P

First time writing in this fandom and only because there wasn't enough BlackIce pairings. Nor any fic with this type of plot

~Isys


	2. Chapter I –Harry's Jack–

**Beta:** None

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,696

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _Dream/Memory_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–** **Harry's Jack** **–**

November 2011

 **HP's POV**

Slowly, very slowly. Out of the shadows where they can't touch him. Deep breaths so not to show any feelings. Just a couple more steps…

He forced himself through the hole under the bed. This was his favourite exit of all the exits. He grinned and run as fast as he could. He felt the wind and grinned as Jack Frost showed at his side.

"Hey, Kiddo. Up to a snow day?"

Harry nodded eagerly. Jack raised his staff and made a show just for Harry's eyes alone as he brought snow to all of Burgess. Harry clapped eagerly and was about to push his hands in the snow when a pair of gloves and a hoodie was forced down his head. Harry looked up at Jack in mock betrayal.

"Sorry, Kiddo. Don't want your sister to get mad at me."

"Oh…"

Harry nodded. Katherine was just as mother hen as Father was. Harry followed Jack to his lake and played around; doing ball wars with the frost sprite, creating snow men and even making snow angels!

"Kiddo…"

Harry looked up and there it was. The moon. Harry jumped up into a tree - Jack immediately making sure he didn't fall down - and stayed in a branch watching the moonrise. It was beautiful. He closed his eyes and felt the moonlight on his skin. Jack had gotten his powers from the Tsar. Harry was half human and half spirit (or whatever it was the name used for creatures like Father).

"Isn't it too late for a young boy to be playing so late?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the human. That was the downside of his upbringing. Humans could see him even if they couldn't see his family or friend. Harry also couldn't see the other spirits, not at first anyway. Jack had had to make Harry believe in him back when he was 3-year-old.

"My Father is just around the corner. He told me to stay put." He replied.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"There's no one out at this hours, Boy."

Jack stood from the tree and smiled back at Harry before approaching the man creating ice and taking the man away. Harry looked up to the sky again. He didn't want to go home just yet. There was no moonlight down in the lair. Harry sighed and climbed down the tree, only to then trip in Jack's ice and fall face forward into the floor. He leaned back unto his knees and coughed blood. Harry's eyes grew at what he then found.

"Hey, Kiddo. What happened?"

"I tripped on the ice as I left the tree." Harry claimed proudly and then showed his teeth, pulling his lips up with his fingers. "A tooth fell down."

"That means cash, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded eagerly, before he looked sombrely at his tooth.

"But the Tooth Fairy doesn't go to my house."

Jack grabbed the tooth and put it in Harry's gloved hand. Then he pulled Harry up with him into the sky, Harry roaring with laughter. They flew for a while under the moon and then Jack pointed to the side. Harry looked and saw a small bird. Jack hurried to it's side and stopped it from flying away.

"Harry, show the Baby Tooth your first tooth."

Harry opened his hand and the Baby Tooth was all over it in an instant ecstatically. Now up close Harry could see that it wasn't a normal bird. It probably was like Father's Shadowmen and Fearlings.

"Sorry, I don't understand fairy." Harry put in.

The Baby Tooth turned towards Jack.

"Harry lives underground. Neither Tooth Fairy, nor Santa Claus ever come down there."

The Baby Tooth looked sad and sent Harry an _I'm sorry_ look.

"It's okay." He shrugged and offered his tooth.

It was traded immediately with a coin and after a quick kiss on the cheek it flew away.

"So… where's the next entrance?" Jack asked looking around.

Harry looked around as well, storing the coin in his hoodie pocket. Then he saw the shadows move.

"Get me there but don't let the shadows touch you. They'll take me home."

Jack agreed and set Harry down who then approached the Fearling. Harry was home before he could count to three and in his bedroom. Harry laid down and let the Pooka Fearling tucked him in. He fell asleep with a smile in his face.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **PB's POV**

Pitch went to check on Harry. A whole day of quietness was never good. He found his Darkling Son in his bed under the watch of one of the Fearlings. The Fearling avoided him in fear and Pitch wondered just what exactly had it done for it to think it deserved to receive his wrath. Pitch touched with the back of his hand the cheek of the young boy who immediately opened his mouth in his sleep. Pitch's eyes narrowed and turned on the frightened Fearling. It had let Harry get hurt!

Harry slept through the whole incident with the Fearling, little did the child know that his nanny had just died in his own room.

Pitch left the room as another Pooka Fearling entered the bedroom.

 **–** **DF** **–**

Saturday, 24 December 2011

 **HP's POV**

Harry walked slowly out the shadows and up to the outside in the country that Father called Albion (and his nannies: England). This new nanny was harder to miss than the last one… he climbed outside and entered the old hut that was there inhabited. Maybe it would've be this year that _He_ would've come! Harry went into the spruce trees and looked for a beautiful but small one that he could break the trunk and carry. Harry froze as one of the trees got pulled out of the floor. He turned to see his new nanny carrying the small tree. He smiled and went to the hut. He made quick work of the tree and set up a plate of biscuits and glass of milk by the chimney. Then he let the Pooka Fearling grab him and take him to the makeshift bed and tuck him in.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **JF's POV**

Jack watched Harry get ready for Christmas in the old hunter hut. He flew up to the sky and looked for Santa Claus. He didn't want Harry to get disappointed.

"Jack! Vhat be you doing?"

Jack stole the reins and made the sleight flew into the old hut. He returned the reins just when he was certain that Santa Claus would've land the sleight.

"His name is Harry and he never got a Santa Claus visit at his real home so he spent last afternoon creating this."

Santa frowned and looked through the window to find the makeshift tree and the food for Santa.

"How did you…?" Santa Claus whispered as he brought forward his yetis, which entered the one-room hut in remarkably silence.

"He's my only believer." Jack shrugged as he looked at where Harry slept.

Santa set a hand on Jack's shoulder and then returned to his sleight. Tonight was his busiest night of the year, after all.

 **–** **DF** **–**

Sunday, 25 December 2011

 **HP's POV**

Harry woke up in the morning to find himself gaping. He had a huge spruce Christmas tree and it was filled with gifts with a letter on top. He hurried to them. He opened the letter first and forced himself to read it. It was a slow process.

 _Merry Christmas, Harry_

 _This is for all the Christmas I missed and for you being Jack's first and only believer. Be a good boy and next year I'll deliver to this place again._

 _Loved the cookies_

 _Santa Claus_

Harry smiled and set the letter to the side, before jumping head on unto his gifts only to be grabbed by the back of his hoodie. He looked back to argue at his nanny only to tense and start to try to hide the gifts. Father was here. Father was in the superficies!

"No…" Father was going to take his gifts away. "Please…"

Harry won tears in his eyes as Father kept holding him in the air by the hoodie with one hand and read the letter with the other.

"So, this is where you ran off to every time and leave your nannies worried for their lives." Father commented and the shadows surrounded them. Harry was full-on crying now but stopped trashing out. He knew better than to actually fight his Father. "Here."

Harry gaped at finding himself in his room with the Christmas tree and the presents. He turned to Father wide eyed as he was set down.

"Bu…"

"Bath. Dress. Food. Then gifts." Harry nodded at once and Father leaned down, kissing his forehead. "I don't like the Guardians but that won't mean that I'll get mad at you for wanting gifts."

Harry smiled, the fear being absorbed from his skin and into Father through the lips on his forehead. Father turned and left as Harry hurried to the bathroom ecstatic.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **PB's POV**

Pitch entered the workshop and smirked at finally managing to turn the dream sand into nightmares. Harry's fear doing the trick. He left and went to the dining room. Harry deserved some family time, his fear had been the key to success, after all.

"Father?"

Pitch looked at his Darkling Son entering the room. He was in a pair of jeans and hoodie that the boy refused to part with for some reason. Then again, the letter said Jack. Maybe Jack Frost?

"Breakfast, Harry." He put in.

Harry's smile was huge, he hurried to the table and sat on.

To Pitch's surprise Harry didn't leave as soon as he finished. He stayed the whole morning at the table talking about everything and nothing. It was when the boy finished his lunch and he still didn't leave that Pitch understood. Harry had few days that he could spend with Pitch. The gifts could wait. They weren't as important.

For a child Harry's age to refuse the gifts to be able to stay just a couple hours more with Pitch… no; with his Father.

Pitch stood and followed Harry to his room. He sat on an armchair and signalled Harry to open his gifts. Uncertain the boy looked at them and then to Pitch.

"I won't leave." Pitch promised and it was all the incentive Harry had needed.

 **–** **DF** **–**

Friday, 6 April 2012

 **HP's POV**

Harry was bored. Father had left to work and Jack was somewhere making fun and games. Harry looked at the other children in Burgess town. A couple days more for Easter day. Jack was always making jokes about his height and temperament. Easter Bunny… of all the Guardians he was the one he believed in less.

"Snow Day!"

Harry smiled up to the sky at Jack's return. Jimmie Bennett passed by him to go home as he and his friends happily talked about snow day and Easter eggs hunting. He wasn't invisible, yet, they didn't even spare him a look.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Kiddo. Want to have some fun?"

Harry looked at the children who still completely ignored him one even walked right into him making Harry fall down.

"No, thanks. Go on." Harry smiled at Jack so he didn't know he was lying and when the teenager followed the kids, Harry turned around and left. Tears in his eyes. "I hate them, so much!"

Children had their parents full-time. They didn't know fear. They had the Guardians visits and didn't have to go somewhere else to get a visit from Santa Claus or Sandman. Harry didn't have any of that luck. Jack was his only friend.

Harry stumbled on his own feet and was picked up by his nanny, who then hopped around out the town and into the forest. Harry let it. Too emotionally drained to stop and fight to stay. He was surprised when he entered the lair but left through another hole and into his hut. He was laid down on the bed of furs and left to sleep. Harry closed his eyes and let the sleep take over.

He was with Father, Sister and Jack all down at the lair happily. Father by the side watching on as he played with Jack and as Katherine told them a story. Halfway something went wrong. Father stood and sneered down at him. The Bogeyman left Harry behind as Katherine and Jack turned around and left for the children of the world.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **JF's POV**

"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Jack's eyes narrowed at his wording and then gasped holding unto his chest in pain.

"Harry…"

Jack turned around and run, letting the wind take hold of him and flew at full speed.

"Jack, jump on!"

Jack turned to see the Guardians in the sleight and popped in. Santa used his snowballs and they transported into the forest surrounding Harry's hut. Jack popped unto the wind and flew to the hut. He entered the one room house to find Harry trashing in the bed. There was dream sand on him… just it was dark and Harry was waving a… nightmare?

"Sandy, do something!" Bunny ordered and Sandy passed Jack and approached Harry forcing the nightmare away.

Harry awoke and walked right past Sandy and Bunny and directly into Jack's arms.

"Jack… you…"

"I'm always here, Kiddo. I'll never leave you." Jack promised as Bunny startled back, wide-eyed. "You know… you just freaked out the Easter Bunny."

"Wha…?" Harry stepped back and looked around. "Is that… Santa Claus?"

"Hello, Harry. Have you been a good boy?"

Harry blushed and shared a look with Jack.

"Yeeessssss." He obviously lied.

Tooth Fairy awed.

"He's so cute."

Harry turned towards her eyes wide.

"Toothiana?"

"Pleasure, Harry."

Harry looked around puzzled and then up to Jack.

"Didn't you say that Bugs Bunny was huge and easily spottable? Or he isn't here?"

Jack snorted as Bunny gasped in outrage and surprise. Jack guided Harry to face Bunny.

"Close your eyes and believe me. Now repeat after me. Easter Bunny is…"

"An oversized fur ball." Harry interrupted and Bunny scoffed. Harry opened his eyes mischievously only to gasp. "That's no bunny. That's a Pooka!"

There's a silence and then Bunny kneeled before Harry.

"Where did you learn that?"

Harry glanced around, his eyes huge as he took in where exactly he was.

"Jack…" Jack nodded and picked him up and out the hut and into the entrance to Harry's home. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kiddo."

The black shadow that looked like Bunny appeared and took the child into the hole in the ground. Jack returned to the hut, massaging his chest.

"You are intoned to him." Bunny put in.

Jack nodded.

"Harry doesn't have friends. His mother died when he was born and he was raised by Mother Goose."

" _The_ Mother Goose?" Bunny asked and Jack nodded as he kept massaging his chest. "Is that why she ignores the weather lately? because of one ankle bitter?"

Jack huffed.

"Harry's her blood family." Jack turned towards Santa who had approached and pulled Jack's hoodie up. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Harry's belief being broken." Santa replied with a frown as he set a hand on Jack's chest. "This be Pitch's doing, Jack. This be what being a Guardian is all about. Saving children like Harry."

Jack returned his hoodie down and picked the moneybox by the side. He shook it out, before he grabbed the couple coins he had found in his journeys and stored them inside.

"Harry's saving to buy his father a new suit." He offered at the others questioning look. "Me and Katherine give what we can. Harry even joked about taking all his teeth so he'd get more coins."

"Who's his father?" Tooth asked just before a Yeti appeared and spoke with Santa in it's language. "What is it?"

"Tooth Palace be under attack."

They all run to the sleight and flew away.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **HP's POV**

Harry stayed underground as father walked around his magic Globe of belief. The children of the world weren't giving up and father was getting furious.

"The Guardians must be collecting the Teeth." Father turned towards him at once. "They were all together last time I was with Jack couple hours ago. Except Sandman…" Harry shrugged. "He probably was giving dreams to the children somewhere else."

Father frowned as he looked back.

"Why don't you invite Jack down here?"

Harry's eyes grew as he started to hop on the same place.

"Really? I can bring him?"

"Of course." Father agreed with a laugh and Harry shrieked ecstatically. "Go on a Nightmare."

Harry nodded and let his nannie pull him up unto the mare's back who galloped away. He'd be able to play so many games with Jack…

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **PB's POV**

Pitch lost the smile as he watched Onyx take Harry to the superficies. Jack Frost. What would the Frost Sprite choose? The Guardians or his only believer?

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **HP's POV**

Harry arrived Burgess and looked around.

"You certain that the Guardians are here?" He asked the mare which nodded back. "Very well, then. I can't exactly scream… I'd wake the whole town…"

The mare started peeking inside every window until finally it stopped. Harry looked to find Jack with the Guardians in Jimmie's room. Jimmie Bennett. It had to be Jimmie?

"Harry!"

Harry turned the mare around and galloped away only for Jack to follow.

"Don't! Go play with Jimmie instead!" He shouted back.

Why was he so angry? Why…

"Hush, Harry. You are the only one." Harry shook his head as they were surrounded by the Guardians. "Harry…"

"Frostbite, just take him out of the Nightmare's back before it hurts him!"

Harry turned towards the Guardians all at ready for an attack. He turned towards Jack with tears.

"Father had said that you could come over to play with me." He whispered. "But I see you prefer them. The adults always working not caring about anything but laws." He leaned forward and spoke to the mare. "Take me home. I never should've come."

The mare took flight and Jack flew after him at once.

"Harry, wait…"

Harry let his magic attack Jack to stop him and galloped home and directly into his room.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **JF's POV**

Jack was forced back by Harry's powers. Harry had never really attacked him with it before… sure Harry had used it, but it was for games… Harry…

"We have more important things at the moment, Frostbite."

Jack turned so fast that Bunny took a step back surprised. He froze Bunny's legs without thinking twice.

"In case you haven't realized I only joined in to help Harry. Which just refused me!"

Jack turned again to follow Harry when they found themselves face-to-face with Pitch Black and his Nightmares.

"Jack." A hand was offered.

Jack closed his eyes with strength and then let the wind fly him to Pitch.

"Jack, vhy?"

"Harry, the child who believes in Jack Frost, is my son." Pitch stated, startling the Guardians. "Don't make me regret this, Jack. If you hurt Harry a second time I won't take easy on you."

Jack glanced back at the betrayed looks on the Guardians and then flew towards the bed in the forest. They had known all along that Harry was more important than any of them. They couldn't be betrayed since they were so ready to betray Harry himself.

The nanny was waiting for him and guided him to Harry's room.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 **PB's POV**

Pitch smirked as the Guardians gaped at Jack's disappearance.

"You really thought that some encouraging words would take Jack Frost away from the only believer he ever had? From the only person for the past 3 hundred years that has ever cared about him?"

"You won't win with this, Pitch!" Saint Nicholas snarled.

"I already did, you just can't see it yet. Tell me, Guardians, if Jack hadn't gone to you every time Harry was crying because you haven't come for him, would've you even realize that you missed one child?"

Nicholas and Toothiana shared looks uncertain.

"Stop this nonsense, Pitch!" Bunny snarled, his legs still frozen that he was working really hard to break the ice with his boomerangs.

"Nonsense?" he asked amused.

"The Ankle bitter being your son."

"Harry Pitchiner." Pitch put in. "If you want to shout at my face about a child, at least use the child's real name. Harry isn't just Jack's believer. He is also mine. You said that there's no way I'd get fear? My own son and his mother gave me all the fear I needed."

Pitch smirked as the Guardians tensed.

"Pitchiner?" Bunny asked.

Pitch snarled at him and called forth his Shadowmen and Nightmares, getting ready for battle.

"Sandy, did you know that Harry can't see you?" Sandman glared back. "He doesn't _believe_ in you. And, in no time, no one will."

Sandman attacked, just like Pitch expected and Pitch threw a Nightmare arrow right through him. The other Guardians attacked, but Nightmares attacked them right back. Pitch smirked as Sandman turned into Nightmare.

"No…" North's voice was heard in the background.

Pitch smirked at the Guardians and turned around to leave. All that was missing now was destroy Easter.

"Kozmotis!"

Pitch turned before he could think and Bunny sent one of his boomerangs at him.

 **(TBC)**


	3. Chapter II –The Last Light–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,163

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–The Last Light–**

Saturday, 7 April 2012

 ** _HP's POV_**

Harry groaned at hearing the Fearlings entering his room.

"Leave, Nanny. I want to be alone. I don't want to study."

"What about playing games instead?"

Harry stood faster than he ever did, to find Jake in his room. Jack Frost was in his room! He…

"Bu… the Guardians…"

"You're the reason I was with them." Jack replied and left his staff by the door. "So… what do you have?"

Harry glanced at the once Christmas tree - that Father had let the shadows take over once it started to rot and was now a black Christmas tree - and the amount of toys he had at the bottom of it. Jack got the memo and approached the tree and looked at the toys that Santa had gifted Harry. Harry stood and approached, joining him on the floor.

"Father wants to make all the children in the world to stop believing." Jack looked back once they finally chose two cars to play with. "Man in the Moon wants people not to feel fear, so he tried to completely wipe out Father from the world with the Guardians." Harry picked his toy with a shrug. "It was Mother's fear for Father that saved her from a worse fate."

"How so?"

"You know that there are humans who are mean, right?" Jack nodded. "Five of them wanted my mother. Father heard the screams for help that the Guardians would never listen to because she was already 19-year-old."

"He saved her."

"He murdered the men in cold blood. He killed my last nannie because it let me get hurt and lose a tooth." Jack shivered. "He _is_ The Bogeyman with capital T, Jack. He's still my Father and under all that fear and hate there's a man who wants a family."

"Katherine?"

"My older sister. From before Father was Pitch Black."

"Before?"

Harry nodded.

"Father doesn't talk about it. It's like you, Jack. You weren't born Jack Frost, now were you?"

"I… don't remember."

Harry looked back surprised, then the two stood and walked out the room slowly.

"Avoid the living shadows."

"How would've I know which ones are alive?" Jack asked back uncertain.

Harry snickered at the teenager's worried look.

"They'd be the ones that are trying to eat you alive." A voice from the shadows besides Jack suddenly claimed.

Jack gave a jump so high that his head hit the top of the tunnel ceiling as he shrieked and moved away from the shadow in question.

"Father." Harry reprimanded as the Nightmare King stepped out of the shadows with a smirk. "We don't eat frost sprites at breakfast."

"Oh no, my Darkling Son, we only eat them at supper." Father agreed with amusement.

Jack glared back at Father as he tried to regain control over his fear and breathe.

"Ah ah, very funny."

"Wasn't it?" Father agreed, before turning towards Harry. "Introducing him to the labyrinth?"

Harry shook his head.

"Was going to steal one of your teeth." Harry retorted, making Jack look back at him wide-eyed. "Jack doesn't remember what he was before."

Father looked at Jack in silence, before he stepped towards Harry. Harry jumped into his arms at once, any opportunity for a hug was an opportunity that he'd take with claws and teeth!

"You were visited by a Nightmare earlier?" Father asked and Harry tensed, immediately trying to step back. "Harry!"

"It's nothing…"

"I feel your fear!"

Harry shivered. Right…

"I…"

Father kneeled on one leg and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully." Harry nodded, tears threatening to fall as his nightmare reappeared in his mind. "I will never willingly leave you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

Father kissed Harry's forehead and before Harry knew it he couldn't remember his nightmare. Father stood as his skin blackened and he touched his fingers to the shadows, letting them take the taint of the fear away. When he returned his hand, he had a tooth box in his hand that he offered Jack.

"Your teeth."

Jack took it uncertain. Harry grinned, grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the bedroom.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 ** _JF's POV_**

Jack glanced back to where Pitch was letting the shadows take the darkness from his body. Harry's fear had been so big that it had tainted the Nightmare King's skin. Still the man had taken it from Harry without thinking twice. It couldn't have been a pleasurable experience. It had to hurt. Really bad. But the Bogeyman hadn't even thought twice about it. Jack looked at Harry's eager-self persona and wondered for how long had Pitch been absorbing his fear so Harry would've be a happier person, yet still teaching him that fear was something that the Children of Earth needed?

They played for hours, black skinned bunnies like the Easter Bunny coming with food from time-to-time to deliver to Harry, who took it with an annoyed roll of eyes before sending them away without even looking up at them.

"What are them?"

Harry looked up from his dinner, puzzled.

"The Fearlings? They're Father's minions. The Pookas are my nannies. But there are others. Lots others. Not even I know all of them. I'm just 6 and half after all."

Jack snickered at the 'and half' part. Harry always made certain to pinpoint it. It was important. He was not just 6 after all. He was halfway towards 7.

Jack waited until Harry was asleep to leave the room, he walked towards the Globe room. He looked up at the Baby Tooth in cages and then to the Globe, the lights were disappearing fast. Every single one of them. Finally, just one stayed and it was in Burgess.

"Jimmy…"

Just as Jack said his name, it flickered and then… disappeared. Jack turned around and returned to the room. There was still one light that the Globe didn't show. Pitch would've never hurt his own son, of that Jack was certain… still Harry _was_ the Last Light.

Jack could have refused the Guardian title, but there was one child he'd vowed to protect and if that would've meant to protect him from his own father, so be it.

"You noticed it, haven't you?" Jack glanced at the golden eyes in the shadows watching Harry as he slept. "The Baby Teeth are still alive. Powerless but alive."

Jack hummed as Pitch stepped out of the dark and approached Harry, taking the fringe out of his face.

"How did Harry come into existence?"

"Jack Frost, if you are asking me about the Birds and Bees, you've come to the wrong Bogeyman."

"It's not… his mother was human. How…?"

"She could see me. I saved her life because I was bored. She got attached and felt the need to repay me in some way. I let her while draining those feelings from her skin. Months later she summoned me pregnant and needing a place to stay."

Jack hummed, only for then suddenly to have golden eyes before his eyes. Damn, were those shadows fast!

"What?" he shrieked barely a sound, not wanting to wake Harry.

"You're still a virgin? After 300 years?"

Jack's face went deep red.

"Harry and Katherine were the only ones who'd stop long enough to bother and talk with me." He argued.

Pitch frowned as he looked at Jack, who raised an eyebrow back.

"Were you ever given the Talk?"

Jack shook his head, deep red.

"I _see_ things." He argued, deep red. It was embarrassing to have this talk with the Bogeyman himself. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because in a way I'm you, Jack. Left alone in the world by the Man in the Moon. I long for what most people do, a family."

"You're still the Bogeyman. You bring nightmares and fears to the people."

"Maybe." Pitch agreed, stepping forward and Jack stepped back. "I'm darkness, yet you are cold. What's better together than dark and cold?"

"Fun." Jack argued uncertain, his back hitting the wall behind him.

Pitch snorted and his hands landed on each side of Jack's head, trapping him in.

"You love Harry as if he was yours, don't you?"

Jack frowned confused at the man's train of thoughts.

"Yes." There was no need to deny it, Pitch could tell it with just touching his shadows anyway.

"What if I told you he could've be yours?" Pitch asked and Jack frowned confused. "Think about it, Jack… after all… what's better than cold and dark _together_?"

Jack's eyes grew as Pitch walked forward and disappeared into shadows right through Jack, who shivered at the feeling of being touched all over. Jack looked at the bed and found green eyes looking back.

"Hey, Kiddo."

"Are you and Father dating?" the child asked ecstatically.

Jack was left speechless. Together… to be able to call Harry his… Pitch just had…

"Would've you like that?" he asked, not knowing what to think of the idea.

It wasn't like Pitch was ugly per se…

"Yes! You'd be my Dad then!"

Jack's chest tightened. A family. His family…

 **–** **DF** **–**

Sunday, 8 April 2012

 ** _PB's POV_**

Pitch smirked as he looked at the blackened Globe. He had won. Sure: there was Harry, but he'd learn with time on only believing in Jack. Pitch looked back at Jack as he walked into the room alone.

"Harry?"

"Studies."

Pitch nodded and looked again to the Globe. His Nightmares out and bringing nightmares to the children of the world.

"What is it?" he asked without looking again to the embarrassed frost sprite.

"Earlier you said…"

"I meant every word." Pitch agreed only to feel a mix between fear and excitement. He glanced at a Jake whose face was drowned with ice. He was blushing… "If you want to, that is." He added and smirked at the frost that grew around the teenager's cheeks and all the way to the tip of his ears.

The teenager nodded, but Pitch didn't move. Jack frowned puzzled at Pitch's lack of acting up on it and looked back, to which Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"You really are going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"So, you can't say later that you didn't give consent." Pitch agreed with a smirk.

Jack grumbled under his breath.

"Pitch Black, I Jack Frost give you the consent to make me Harry's Dad with all that it contains…"

Pitch stepped forward and the two were surrounded by darkness, only to reappear in Pitch's room. Jack freaked out for half a second, until Pitch dominated his mouth with his own. Since Harry's Mother that Pitch hadn't felt the call of the flesh, even so, there was something different with Jack. It wasn't just the call of the flesh. Not just a need for a body heat. A need to get some steam out.

It was much stronger.

Pitch looked directly into Jack's eyes as he finally entered the younger body, who gasped at the intrusion. Not in pain. But at the unknown feeling that he couldn't exactly place and understand. The shadows surrounded them as Pitch let go of his control and he felt Jack doing the same. Ice, snow and cold filling the room and mending together with his shadows. Pitch smirked and leaned forward to kiss Jack.

"You want fun, don't you?" Jack nodded, uncertain. "Let's teach you the pleasure of this, then." He added and shifted their positions and when he trusted in he went directly into Jack's sweet point. Jack opened his mouth and eyes in a wide mute scream. "Am I giving you pain?" he asked back teasingly.

Jack shook his head at once and hugged Pitch with his legs.

"More, please."

"More what, Jack?"

"That thing you did. That spot… more of that." Jack begged and Pitch smirked and was more than eager to obey. "Pitch!"

Pitch didn't quiet him down. If anything… he made him shout louder into the ceilings of his labyrinth lair. And if Harry heard them? Jack would've be the only one really embarrassed by the fact.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 ** _HP's POV_**

Harry snickered at hearing Jack scream Father's name over and over again as Harry fled the lair. Jack was using himself as a decoy to keep Father busy so they'd manage to bring the world to its rightful balance. The children needed fear, yes. But they also needed wonder and delight.

Harry stepped out near Santoff Claussen. Merlin's beard, Santa's Workshop land was freezing! And it was already April!

Harry walked towards the Workshop and knocked. He was starting to freeze when the door was open yet nothing was there.

"Okay… I take it that I'm missing someone… elf?" he asked and immediately he saw couple steps back small red pointy hats little beings to the side walking from one side to the other like mad. One of them stopped and looked back and then pointed up to the ceiling. Or better to someone. Harry looked at the location of someone in front of the door. "I'm sorry I can't see you." he added.

Harry felt as the door opened wider and took it as the being giving him the permission to enter. An Elf was grabbed by the hat and Harry followed it, understanding that whoever it was, it wanted him to follow. He went directly into Santa's Globe room where the remaining guardians were. They looked back and eyes grew.

"Harry!" Santa whispered.

Harry looked at the Globe and saw the light in there. At the top. At himself.

"So… what is him?" he asked pointing to the being still holding the poor Elf.

"Yeti." Santa replied.

Harry frowned in thought and concentrated, when he looked towards the side he saw a huge yeti by his side.

"Thank you, Mr Yeti."

The yeti nodded back and released the Elf before walking away, the Elf falling down and hurrying off.

"How…?" Harry looked to find Bunny was now a small bunny. "Pitch…"

"Jack's keeping him busy." Harry replied and at everyone's questioning looks he blushed. "Father asked Jack to become my Dad… so Jack's keeping Father busy with himself, _kind of_?"

The three guardians' eyes grew as realization hit home.

"But he's just a…"

"300-year-old." Harry replied. "And raising me since I was 3-year-old."

Harry approached Bunny and tilted his head to the side, picking him up.

"Hey, put me down, Mate."

"Shut it, Pooka. I'm not afraid of you. My nannies are Pooka Fearlings. I know how to deal with your kind." That shut the Easter Bunny up. Harry glanced up to Santa. "Jack can only keep Father busy for an hour or so… I don't really know how that works, but I guess you know?"

"Half-hour to one hour… it depends." Santa replied uncertain. "Vhy are you here?"

"I'm the last believer." Harry looked at the bunny in his hands. "Which means, you shut up and accept my word as law."

Bunny stuttered in outrage.

"You've came to negotiate in the name of your father without your father's consent." Toothiana put in and Harry nodded. "Negotiate what?"

"Half-half." He put in, starting to scratch Bunny behind his ears. "Half-light and half-dark."

"How are you so light if you were raised alone with your father?" Santa asked.

"Father left the Fearlings to tutor me. They used Mother's books and diaries that she'd left for me. In several diaries that she wrote during the pregnancy she taught me about the goodness in the world." Harry shrugged. "My mother was Human, even if my father is the Nightmare King. A Witch to be exact. My powers - that you saw me perform against Jack yesterday - came from her."

"What did you inherit from your father?" Bunny asked.

"I have a centre like you Guardians." Harry replied. "Why do you think I have to make myself believe for me to see the creatures?"

The Guardians' eyes grew.

"Belief." A voice to the side said. They all turned to see a small pump in gold man under the moonlight. "Pleasure, Harry Pitchiner."

Harry approached the Man in Moon, released Bunny and bowed to his waist like Sister had taught him.

"Tsar."

"You take after your father."

"Not my eyes and nose." Harry argued and straightened, looking directly into the Tsar. "Why are you here now?"

"The deal you want. It can't be made with the Guardians. It has to be done with me."

Harry hummed.

"And if I don't accept?"

"I'll have to deal with an Earth of pain, cold and fear… with some fun here and there."

Harry snorted at the last part.

"The world needs fear. Not just the Guardians."

"Not too much."

"But enough to contrary the too much wonder and hope in the world." Harry retorted. "Father may take my whole fear away every time it does grow… but that's because that would've end up killing my core."

"What if Sandman would've work alongside the nightmares, giving both dreams and nightmares around the world. Keeping it balanced?"

Harry nodded as Tsar stopped the Guardians from speaking.

"I don't see why not. In trade for what?"

"You and your father step into this light and don't leave until I'm done."

Harry looked at it uncertain.

"Will it hurt?"

"You can bring Jack to keep you happy."

That wasn't an answer… Harry glanced back at Santa scared.

"What will the light do, Manny?" Bunny demanded.

"Hopefully, reawaken Kozmotis Pitchiner."

Bunny hopped forward and up into Harry's arms.

"It'll give you your father as he was before he was forced to become the Nightmare King." Bunny explained.

Harry frowned confused. Before?

"It'll turn him into a human?"

"No." Harry froze and turned slowly to the man leaving the darkness. Father was there with Jack who was sending an _I'm sorry_ look. "I was never human before. I was Man in Moon's own General against the Shadowmen until they took over me and turned me into Pitch Black."

Harry shivered as Father approached, forced the wanting to fight small-Bunny away from Harry's arms and took hold of Harry's chin.

"Father, I…"

"No Jack for a week." Harry's eyes grew. "I can make it a month if a week isn't enough." Harry shook his head at once. "That's what I thought." Pitch leaned forward and kissed Harry on the forehead, taking away the fear, before he approached Man in Moon. "Tsar Lunar."

"Kozmotis."

"Oh no, old friend. That's what you want me to turn back into. But I'm not him. Not yet anyway." Father argued. "Harry, what Tsar isn't telling you is that once you step into the moonlight you'll also turn. You'll leave your humanity behind. You'll never grow older. You'll turn into the 'Guardian' of Belief."

Harry's eyes grew.

"Bu… I'm 6!"

"And half." Jack put in.

"I'd get stuck like this forever."

"You'd never grow older and your belief would never fail." Father agreed. "That's what Tsar is trying to do. To kill your humanity."

Harry bit his bottom lip.

 **(TBC)**


	4. Epilogue (The End!)

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,172

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Sunday, 25 December 2016

 ** _HP's POV_**

Harry woke up in his small hut. He looked back at Jack laying by his side and holding Harry to his chest. He smiled and turned towards the Christmas tree. He shrieked loudly, waking Jack from his slumber.

"Wha… what…?" Harry snickered as the frost spirit already had his staff in his hand ready for an attack, only to then realize Harry's happiness. "What is it?"

" It's morning! The sun has risen! "

"So?"

"It's Christmas day!"

Jack took a full minute understanding what Harry meant and then the two were on their two feet hurrying up to the tree, only for Shadowmen to grab them midway and force them away from their gifts. Both turned with a groan towards Father who smirked back.

"You know the rules. Bath, dress, food."

Harry and Jack shared a look with a groan.

"Bath together?" they both suggested, only to, when Father release them again, both storm to the bathroom together at full velocity.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 ** _KPs POV_**

Pitch sat by the log's dining table as his family made a mess in the bathroom. He looked up as Aster and Nicholas arrived. Nicholas looked dead on his own two feet. A gift was set before Pitch. Pitch raised an eyebrow at the Santa Claus and opened the lid.

"Couldn't exactly put it with the others where Harry could get to it, now could I?" Nicholas asked back.

Pitch made the shadows take the gift away into his room in the lair and grabbed his teacup, sipping his tea.

"I'll make certain to tell Jack it was a gift." He agreed.

The two returned fully dressed, yet wet to the bone. He pretended not to notice as they sat down on the table and woofed down food as if they had never seen food before in their lives. As soon as they finished they were out the table faster than the shadows could transport Pitch and were before the tree opening gifts.

"You always make them do this." E. Aster Bunnymund commented amused.

"I may no longer be a creature of darkness, Aster." Pitch retorted. "I'm still the Bogeyman."

Pitch looked at Harry as he played around with Jack with their new toys. Harry wasn't the usual guardian. Just the fact that he believed was enough to keep the belief. Pitch looked at his own light skin. It would've take some time to get used to.

"Manny's plan turned against him. That be certain." Nicholas St. North agreed.

Pitch nodded, his eyes on his son and lover.

"He expected by taking the darkness from me that Pitch Black would've cease to exist. He forgot was that I'm Pitch Black for a longer time that I ever was Kozmotis Pitchiner. I am Kozmotis as he wanted, but I'm also Pitch Black."

Pitch looked up as a one-eyed yellow mini man showed up and spoke back in its strange mix of earthly languages, he nodded and stood. The yellow creature saw the table, shout " _banana_ " and run to the fruit in question.

"Vhat it is?"

"Fearlings." Pitch replied. "They become hard to control since I changed."

Pitch approached his Darkling Family and hugged Harry with one arm and pulled Jack close with the other, kissing him.

"Call if you need." Jack whispered back.

"Keep an eye on the infant instead." He argued. "He's stuck in this body forever. We don't want any more strange believes now do we?"

"Hey!" Harry argued.

Pitch smirked back at him.

"You choose to make a compromise, my Darkling Son." He argued and then walked back into the shadows.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 ** _HP's POV_**

"He sure knows how to make an exit, doesn't he?" Bunny asked, making Harry and Jack snort.

"He also knows how to make an entrance." Jack retorted playfully.

Santa had been halfway chewing on a cookie and choked.

"Jack! For Moon's shake! There's children present!"

Harry tilted his head to the side puzzled.

"But Father does know how to make an entrance. Even earlier we were alone and then suddenly he took hold of us with his Shadowmen."

Santa threw his head in his hands, Bunny groaned, Stuart sang _banana_ and Jack laughed.

"Harry, adult talk." Bunny retorted and Harry's eyes grew.

"Oh… so, adult fun talk." Harry shrugged. "Adults are so strange. Good thing I'll never have to grow up." He turned around and returned to his toys.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 ** _JF's POV_**

Jack snickered as the other two just stared at the child.

"Whatever Manny did to him in that light made him immune to adult jokes. He'll never understand and he'll never care about _adult fun talk_." He explained.

"You could've warned there, Mate. We almost got a heart attack."

"Where would've be the fun in that?" Harry argued, still with his back to them. "Jack loves to make people choke on their breaths with _adult fun talk_. Usually it's Father… which ends with Father spanking him in their room."

Jack snickered.

Not _just_ spanking…

Jack didn't need to say anything. His amusement told the other Guardians exactly what those spankings Harry spoke about meant. Jack laughed even louder as Harry in full innocence managed to make the Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny blush deep red to the tips of their ears.

"How does Pitchiner keeps up with you two?"

"When we become too much he puts you guys babysitting us." Harry replied, looking back. "Like right now. All of his Fearlings are under control for years now."

Jack only laughed harder as Santa and Bunny's eyes grew.

"Vhat…?"

"Today is the day that Father can't support us. It's all gifts and playing."

"He most likely told the Minion to come once he was certain you two were seated and not moving away for a while." Jack agreed.

Minion immediately started shaking his head but both Harry and Jack gave him a look.

"That never happened before." Bunny argued.

"Easter '13, '14, '15 and '16." Jack counteracted. Bunny tilted his head to the side puzzled. "Why is it that we always send Harry and the Minions to you to help out with painting the eggs?" he asked pointedly.

"You and Pitch are a nightmare as a couple, Mate." Bunny grumbled.

"Maybe… but we're a happy nightmare." Jack argued and returned to his gifts.

It wasn't all fun and games. Their relationship. It wasn't easy either. Yet somehow - for Harry's sake - they had made it work.

Jack had grown to love Pitch. His good and bad side. And somehow Pitch had grown to love him back… in his own twisted damaged way.

Jack looked at Harry as the boy happily played around. Being forced to be stuck in an innocent age had its own downsides. Harry pretended not to care, but he could never really lie to Jack and Pitch. Still this had been for the children of the earth, so he had done it. Because even if Manny didn't understand it… there was no light without darkness.

Jack glanced at Bunny at his side, puzzled and the Pooka made him the look of _'get out of here already'_ as he pushed Jack out of the way and sat by Harry's side, joining in to play with him. Jack hurried to his feet and walked out the hut's wooden door. He'd barely stepped through the front door and already shadows had taken over.

"Missed me?" a pair of arms asked as they evolved Jack in a tight hug.

"Always." He agreed.

Jack was pulled to a pair of lips that he couldn't see and closed his eyes enjoying it for what it was. He could feel Pitch's hands all over when they were like this in the shadows. It was like there was more than one Pitch then…

"North gave me a gift as well. Want to know what it was?" Jack nodded, knowing that even though the darkness Pitch could still see all of him. "A toy… for our extra activities."

Jack frowned puzzled and felt the darkness and the hands moving under his clothes.

"Pitch!" he shouted into everything and nothing, only to then gasp as he felt a strange feeling with his cock. "Wha…?"

"It's called a cock ring…

* * *

"I'll kill North!" he managed to gasp out, what only made Pitch to laugh ever colder over him.

And what did it show about Jack as he felt a shiver go down his back… and not in a scared way? Shit… even his cold laugh made him turned on!

"And I'll be there to watch." Pitch agreed into his ear.

* * *

 **–** **DF** **–**

It took Jack several hours to be able to move again after their fifth round of sex. He grabbed the bloody toy that North had gotten Pitch and froze it, only to then smash it in his hand. By his side, Pitch laughed.

"I'll be certain to tell Nicholas how much you loved his gift."

Jack groaned and let himself fall down in the sheets again.

"That was so…"

"Bad?" Pitch wondered playfully.

Jack frowned, trying to focus. Then he threw his head into the pillow.

"No…" he whispered, which only made Pitch slap his sore ass. Jack shrieked and raised his head to glare at Pitch who was looking back amused and his eyes full of love. "You're going to get another, aren't you?"

"Definitely." Pitch agreed.

Jack groaned and let himself fall unto the bed again. Why did he love the man so much?

"I passed out!" he argued.

"I noticed." Pitch stated back all too happy about himself. Jack stared back wide eyed. "It's called Somnophilia… we can always try Mile High Club next time."

Jack frowned.

"Mile High Club?"

"Sex while flying, usually performed in a plane… but we got the wind, don't we?"

Jack's eyes grew and a sudden need to fly grew within him. From Pitch's laughter; he just knew that his eagerness had showed all over his face.

"So… if I agree to this again…?" Pitch nodded. "I won't be able to think straight or walk for a month but I don't care. Go get another toy… right now!"

Pitch chuckled and disappeared into the darkness. Jack shivered in anticipation. And this is how Pitch had manipulated him into agreeing into the shadow sex… he couldn't complain because as much strange as it may be at first… he always love their new sex positions and they were never boring.

* * *

Life with Pitch would've never be boring. That's for certain.

Not to mention the best part wasn't the sex… it was _their_ son. Harry had been the reason why they had joined together and Harry was what kept them together. They still loved each other. But Harry was the base of their relationship and always would've be and they both knew it and both were quite happy with it… in their own twisted way.

 **–** **DF** **–**

 ** _KP's POV_**

Pitch watched as Jack slept at his side and looked around their room that had turned into a huge sculpture of ice and shadows. If this kept on they'd destroy the lair completely. He couldn't help the chuckle at the reason why. He stood and kissed the top of Jack's head, who looked back drowsily. Their room was so intertwined with ice and shadows that there was only one-way to get to their bed… shadow walking. Which meant that when Jack entered, only Pitch could get him out.

"Rest. I have Nightmares to control."

Jack nodded and let himself fall into sleep again. Pitch left the room. He saw the fifty something yellow men walking around the lair and keeping it clean and making certain it didn't get destroyed with the last make out session. All of them stopped as he passed by each of them to say _'boss'_ reverently. For some reason, as spooky as he might be they only revered him more! He had long since stopped trying to send them away. What really freaked him out was that Harry knew their names by heart. All of them!

He joined Sandy's side and restrained some Nightmares. From time-to-time he had to remind them to back off. After all, when they ate too much fear they got restless and needed a reminder that there was a limit of how much fear they could cause.

Sandy pointed to his own neck and Pitch took a hand to his neck to feel Jack had left him a teethed hickey. He chuckled. It would've be hell to explain Harry later.

"Yes. I know you don't hold a grudge." Pitch agreed as Sandy was fast to talk back. "Toothiana does. Which is amusing considering that Aster and North now spend every free time we may have together."

Sandy quickly signed back.

Bunny had lost one Easter but he has won a friend. Toothiana had lost all the teeth that she'd been unable to collect during the Incident of Easter '12.

Pitch laughed at that.

"She sure can hold a grudge, old friend."

Sandy grinned back and the two entered the next town and set into work.

All the Guardians knew that Man in Moon wasn't completely okay with the agreement. Yet a deal was a deal, and he had turned both Pitch and Harry into what he wanted them to be and in trade Pitch got his believers. Pitch turned into Kozmotis Pitchiner as Tsar wanted and Harry's belief made whatever he believed real - which had revived Sandy and some strange creatures that Jack and Pitch had to sometimes deal with… the sewer alligator? All Harry's belief. And don't let him get started with the trolls in December 2013! Pitch still couldn't believe he had a troll wedding… at the least they had happily joined Bunnymund at the Warren, since Pitch was stuck with the yellow men. Still, _let it go_ was a forbidden subject! Harry was forbidden from ever watching TV or reading fantasy books again. Which Pitch knew that none of the _Guardians_ obeyed!

Pitch leaned against a wall with a smirk as his Nightmares walked around the town reminding the children that there were things that they should've be afraid of.

That there was something out there that was worse than Pitch Black. After all… the Darkness hadn't started with Pitch. There was something out there way worse than him and the children needed to understand that.

Pitch smiled at Katherine as she joined his side and watched Sandman work.

"You did well, Father."

"You're only saying that because I finally found a lover."

"True." She agreed with a smirk and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry's at the hut, right?"

Pitch nodded and his Darkling Daughter left to go to his son and her brother. Pitch looked up towards the moon.

"This may have not been what you wanted, old friend. But this is what you got, so stop pouting and accept it!"

He felt the moonbeams touch him and chuckled at the fact that Tsar was still mad. Sandy waved at him, so Pitch sat on Onyx's back and followed the Guardian of Dreams into the next town.

When the real darkness would've come, they would've be ready for it.

 **The End!**

* * *

Sex Scenes have been censured since fanfiction deletes stories and warns authors if they post it in here. non-censured version on AO3 (same name)

Thanks for reading, hope you liked

~Isys


End file.
